Forum:State elections
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ State Elections are elections that are held in Lovia and in which Governors and Deputy Governors are elected. State Elections Governor Candidates, March 2017 Lovian citizens that have a residence in a state may run for governor in that state -- but no other states, regardless of whether they have a residence in the other state or not. Candidacies How to fill it out: *Name - small party logo and party abbriviation or name; political views (i.e. conservative, progressive) **Candidacy filed: use five of these: ~ (tildes) for just date stamp **Residence within state: (i.e. Noble City, SY) **User name: (the name used to sign in, use ~~~) These candidates run in the State Elections, March 2017: OPEN March 1st CLOSED March 14th CLOSED Clymene *Victoria Chan, **23:59, March 14, 2017 (UTC) **Sofasi, CL **—TimeMaster (talk • ) Kings *Frances Istilah, UL **20:55, March 9, 2017 (UTC) **Newhaven, KI **[[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] Oceana *Leonard Alwood, KNPO **07:56, March 2, 2017 (UTC) **Newport, OC **MyOwnBadSelf (talk) *Oos Wes Ilava, **13:02, March 2, 2017 (UTC) **Hurbanova, OC **Ooswesthoesbes Seven *Dimitri Kalinnikov - PNT **14:25, March 1, 2017 (UTC) **Merrimack, SE **KunarianTALK Sylvania *Nicholas Sheraldin - GP **19:21, March 1, 2017 (UTC) **Noble City, SY **77topaz (talk) *... **... **... **... Voting Legal requirements *One must be a citizen of Lovia. *One must have an official residence in the state where one wants to cast a vote. Therefore, a citizen can cast votes in a minimum of one and a maximum of five states. Please check whether you have a legal residence in a state before voting; this info can be found here. Voting per state *''Please respect the page layout!'' Each citizen can cast one vote to one candidate in each state that they have a residence in. Votes to a candidate may be cast by residents of the state, but not by those who are not residents of the state. The entire election regulations can be read in the Constitution. Fraud will be persecuted. After votes are cast, residency primacy shall be applied to work out the total vote each candidate is afforded. Please use: * Template:Pro ( ) OPEN March 15th CLOSED March 21st OPEN Clymene *Victoria Chan, As the only candidate Victoria Chan is duly elected Governor of Clymene. Kings *Frances Istilah, UL As the only candidate Frances Istilah is duly elected Governor of Kings. Oceana *Leonard Alwood, KNPO ** KunarianTALK 07:56, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ** MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 08:24, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ** 77topaz (talk) 08:56, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ** [[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] 21:15, March 15, 2017 (UTC) **... *Oos Wes Ilava, ** Bart K (talk) 10:53, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ** Wabba The I (talk) 21:07, March 16, 2017 (UTC) ** --OuWTB 11:14, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ** MartijnM (talk) 13:29, March 20, 2017 (UTC) **... Seven *Dimitri Kalinnikov - PNT As the only candidate Dimitri Kalinnikov is duly elected Governor of Seven. Sylvania *Nicholas Sheraldin - GP As the only candidate Nicholas Sheraldin is duly elected Governor of Sylvania. See also * Constitution * Federal Elections * Forum:Clymene State Council Elections * Forum:Kings State Council Elections * Forum:Oceana State Council Elections * Forum:Seven State Council Elections * Forum:Sylvania State Council Elections Category:Forum Category:Congress